


Three Scoops and a Hoot

by TheStorySpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is so done, Bokuto is smooth as butter, But also kind of flattered, Fluff, Ice cream parlor au (?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorySpinner/pseuds/TheStorySpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally landing his first job at a local Ice cream parlor, Bokuto finds himself working his first shift during the last remaining days before winter. Fortunately for him, a certain someone is just crazy enough to want ice cream anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Scoops and a Hoot

Bokuto is officially a working man. 

It had taken 5 metro rides all over the city, a handful of job interviews that went less than ideally, and Kuroo constantly nagging him about pulling his weight around their flimsy apartment that found him skipping out the door of an ice cream parlor, large smile blinding everyone he passed. He isn't exactly sure why the nice man who ran the store wanted him, but Bokuto just figured it had to do with his amazing personality and welcoming demeanor. The thoughts only made him smile wider. 

When he finally made it back to the current place he and Kuroo resided, he swung the door open with a loud "HONEY IM HOME!" only to find Kenma sitting on his couch, hand held game blaring cheesy virtual music up at him. 

"Hello Bokuto-kun. Kuroo isn't home from work yet." 

Bokuto could feel Kenma's gaze on him even though his eyes never strayed from the screen, and for a second he let himself wonder how the small boy managed to accomplish that. 

"Well whatever. Kenma guess what?!" He said in excitement, deciding to skip the part where he asked the blonde why he was in his home. Even when Kuroo was gone, Kenma came around. I guess that was just the relationship those two had. 

He heard a small grunt in reply to his outburst, and Bokuto took it as a sign to continue. 

"I finally got a job! It's at this really nice ice cream place by campus! Three Scoops! You know it? Surely Kuroo has taken you there right? Right?" He practically buzzed with joy as he took off his shoes and lined them up at the entryway, pushing his coat off his broad shoulders as he did so. He had just finished hanging his bag on the corner of a chair when a distinct voice rang out from behind him. 

"Oho ho. So you managed to convince some pour soul into hiring you. I'm impressed Kou." 

Bokuto turned and felt his grin spread again, his golden gaze meeting the eyes of his best friend and flatmate. 

"Tetsu! Are you proud of me? I'm going to be the best ice cream scooper ever!!" he boomed, bouncing up to crush his friend in a hug. 

"Yes yes. That's all fine and good, but you do realize it's practically winter right Bokuto? Isn't working in an ice cream parlor going to be kind of boring?" Kuroo shook off his outerwear and tossed off his shoes before seating himself next to Kenma, who just glanced up at him before diving back into his game. 

"I agree Bokuto-kun. I know that I wouldn't want ice cream in 50 degree weather." 

Kenma's voice was distracted at best, but Kuroo patted his head anyway because the boy had agreed with him. Bokuto, however, had puffed out his chest with a pout on his face, refusing to believe that his first ever job would be a boring one. 

"You guys are just being negative. You'll see! It'll be great." 

Kuroo smiled his shifty grin and shrugged. "Whatever you say bro. When do you start?" 

"Tomorrow." 

\--------------------------

"Okay Bokuto-san, do you think you can handle this?" Sugawara-san smiled up at him after explaining how to man the register and give the appropriate amount of ice cream in each scoop, and somehow Bokuto found himself even more pumped up than before. 

"Absolutely! You can count on me boss! Ha, that still seems so weird to say," he chuckled brightly, and Suga returned the laugh with a light one of his own. 

"Just because I happen to be in charge of my family store now doesn't mean you have to call me boss, although I am quite surprised that you were the man my father was so excited about last night. He came home practically raving about how you were going to make my job easier." Suga sighed fondly, shaking his head back and forth at the thought. He had gotten to know Bokuto through a few of their shared lectures in university, and when his dad had officially handed off the local parlor to him the previous night, he was shocked to hear that the same owlish friend would be working beneath him. 

"That's alright! You go do whatever bosses do. I can handle the rest!" Bokuto pointed a pleased finger at himself as Suga went upstairs to the office, before turning and eagerly awaiting his first customer. 

30 minutes later, his enthusiasm was completely drained. 

"Kurooooo," he found himself groaning out, his phone pressed sorrowfully against his ear. "Come and save me from boring ice cream hell." 

A chuckle answered him from the other end of the line, and despite their distance, Bokuto could practically see Kuroo smirk. 

"Sorry Bro. But this isn't my job. Besides, how bad can it be? You're surrounded by sweets all day. Just eat something and get over it." A pause. "And maybe if you pray hard enough a hottie will come and want you to serve him some of your sweet cream." 

Bokuto groaned even louder at that, cringing at how crude his best friend could be. I mean honestly. Ridiculous. 

But it seemed like Kuroo's words helped, against all odds, because just as Bokuto hung up the phone a customer walked in. 

"Welcome to Three Scoops! What can I do for you today?" He chimed out in happiness, glad that he would at least be able to talk to one person this shift. 

What he didn't expect, however, was the stranger's voice to be even richer than most of the ice cream flavors he had in stock. 

Bokuto froze at the sound of it, the simple 'one scoop of vanilla please' ringing around in his head pleasantly. And when he met eyes with the boy who matched the voice, he practically squealed like a school girl. 

The person in front of him was probably the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on.

Like, he should be illegal.

He had the softest looking pale skin and heavy lidded eyes that somehow seemed to be holding the world's secrets in their dark depths. He was so entrancing Bokuto found himself leaning closer to the boy instinctively, only realizing his own movement when the dark haired beauty cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Um, Bokuto-san?" 

Bokuto felt his cheeks explode with color at the sound of his name on the stranger's lips, and he quickly straightened, the look of confusion and disbelief still on his face. 

"Have we met somewhere before?" he started slowly. "Because I'm pretty sure I would never have forgotten you. Wow. I mean, do you own a mirror? You have to right? Do you?" 

As he continued babbling to the boy in front of him his words began to pick up speed, his usual Bokuto flair building with each syllable. The stranger, however, looked all but drained of patience, and he sighed like Bokuto just told him the world was ending. 

It was a raspy sound, and Bokuto fell for it even harder than the boys voice. 

"To answer your many questions Bokuto-san, yes I own a mirror, no we haven't met before, and before you ask," he continued after catching the look in Bokuto's eyes, surely leading to another question. "I know your name because you're wearing a name tag." 

"Oh." Bokuto said lamely, glancing at himself to see that sure enough, his name was pinned to his chest. 

"Now if you don't mind, can I have one scoop of vanilla please?" 

Bokuto shook his head in jerky motions and rattled off the price, taking the boys money and printing his receipt without another peep. It was before he turned to scoop the ice cream though, that brilliance struck. 

"Can I have your name?" he asked politely, taking a small cup and a black sharpie in hand. The stranger cocked an eyebrow in mild annoyance.

"Why?" 

"For your order, of course!" 

"I'm the only person here. You don't need my name." 

"This is also an ice cream parlor, and it's fifty three degrees outside. You don't need my product." 

The boy gaped at his words and Bokuto found himself patting his back in pride. Who knew he could think on the ball like that? 

"Fine. I suppose you're right." The boy spun on his heel and started making his way towards the entrance, stopping only at Bokuto's shocked yelp. 

"Wait! Don't go! If you would just give me your name you could have your ice cream! I promise!" Bokuto thought about how weird that must sound, and he thanked the heavens that Suga hadn't seen the exchange so far. He could only imagine how sad his boss's face would look as he let him go for harassing a customer on his first day. 

"Bokuto-san. Why do you want to know my name?" The stranger had returned to the counter, his words breezing through his lips like the frosty air outside the small shop. 

"Well that's obvious!" Bokuto motioned at the boy and smiled a cheesy smile. "You're hot. And for someone who is surrounded by frozen treats all day, that's a real life saver ya know?" 

Now, Bokuto had expected many things from his words, and surprisingly, none of his ideas had the boy in front of him blushing. Yet he found himself in that position anyway. 

The stranger had turned his head slightly away, his heavy eyes squinted and calculating something Bokuto didn't know. His cheeks had turned a faint pink, and his mouth had hardened into an inquisitive line. Bokuto waited in anticipated silence, nervous as he observed his customer, when suddenly the boy relaxed, his brow unfurrowed, and he offered a small twist of his lips, which Bokuto could only assume was a smile. 

"Very well. Akaashi." 

"Buh?" Bokuto blurted almost immediately, and the boy, (Akaashi?) glanced up at him through thick lashes. 

"My name. Akaashi Keiji." 

"Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto smiled, softer this time, as he reached a hand over the counter to take Akaashi's in a firm shake. 

"Nice to meet you Bokuto-san. Can I have my ice cream now?" 

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry lemme just.." He scrambled around to scoop the treat into the cup that he had in his hand, pausing long enough to scribble something on the side before handing it to Akaashi. He tried his hardest not to shiver as their fingers brushed. 

"Thank you for coming to Three Scoops, see you again!" Bokuto chirped out as Akaashi nodded at him and walked out the door, and they both knew that the promise of meeting again was more a question than a statement. Akaashi could hear it in the way Bokuto had formed the words, hesitant yet hopeful. And when Akaashi glanced down at his plain scoop of ice cream to find his name and a number written on the cup, he couldn't help thinking that if he was crazy enough to want ice cream in the days approaching winter, he just might be crazy enough to see Bokuto-san again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's a wrap for this tiny first drabble. I know it is super short and kind of basic, but I'm still testing the waters here :) thank you to anyone who stopped to read!


End file.
